gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Sartar Kingdom of Heroes Data
287 Judges, The, [ 294 Judges, 98 49 Names of Orlanth, 121 A Agant Faraltilion, 196 Age of the Storm Gods, 96 Agents of Reprisal, 91 154 Driman, 144, 130 One Ear, 17196 Air Rune g, 122 Alakoring Dragonbreaker, 102, 104, 122, 126 Alastan’s Mirror, 1134 Alatier Crossing, 134 4 Aldachur Confederation, 2 Amad Tribe, 234 3 Angtyr of the Horn, 231 Animal Mothers, 17 Animal Pit, 21, 99, 101, 135, 174 Arachne's Web, 160Spider, 262 Arch Sorcerer, 1, 275, 276, 278 Arfritha Valley, 277 Arim the Pauper, 86 Aringor Darstalsson, 204 Arkat the Killer, 124 Army of the Sea, 202 Army of the Walking Corpses, 245, 146, 148 Arthtal, 100 Asavana, 195 Asavana Tarna, 195 Asborn Fourborn, 148 Asrelia’s Hut, 1170, Avenging Daughter of Ernalda, 1 B Bane of the Devil, 173214 Baths of Fire, Hatred and Truth 99 Baths of Nelat, 97, 40 Battle of Hofstaring’s Flood, 276 Beast Men, 180, 208, 2333 Beastmen Wars, The, 274 Belnans, 144 Beloved, 121, 135 Bench of Judgment, 19 Bereneth Tribe, 100 Binder, 13 Black Arrow Callings, 27113, 65, 88, 220, 273, Blakmor, 225 Bless Grave, 141 5 Blue Ram, 113 58 Bondmaker, 223 Boneman the Smith, 209 Bones of the Gods, 3167 Borngold the Usurper, 21 Breath of the World, 122 Bridge Over Corpses, 187 31 Bronze Age, 5, 6, 9,, 23, 227, 252, 271, 272, 275 Bull, 121 Bull Priest, 176 Bull’s Head, the, 16 Caroman Pass, 224, 252 267 Cave of Teeth, 187 9, 93, 94, 95 Celestial Palace, 98 Center World, 148 Ceremonialist, 141 Champion of Orlanth’s people,1 Chaos Wars, 100 Chaos-Killer, 173 Charms, 7105, 125, 138, 152, 221, 228, 230, City Ring, 220, 228, 229, 235, 238 Clacks, 4 Clan-Making Dance, 142, 262 Closing of the Urox Temple, The, 177 Cloud-Gatherer, 121 Code of Humakt, 170, 172 Colymar Campaign, 287 Colymar Kinstrife, 2280 Coming of Sartar, The, 220 71 Completionists, 162 Contest of Harmony, 96 Contest of Magic, 96 Contest of Music, 96, 103, 122, , 116, 123, 124 Cosmic Law, 160, 162 Cosmic Mountain, 167 Cosmic Web, 122 Council of Old Gods, 136 Council of Pairs, 93 Count of Sun County, 13, 187 Crafter, 36, 262 Creatrix, 135 4, 242, 26Crown Test, 25 Greenstone, 16 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Sacred Top Hill, 115 D 7 Dame Darkness, 93 Dance of the Cycles, 104 Dancing Vale, 127 Dandern, 1250 Darkmen, 12 Darndrev the Horned, 1065 Dashing Veradash, 134 Dead Court, 187 Dead Emperor, 98209 Death Metal, 3170 Deeper Path, 203 Defthands, 121 Deity of Being, 93 Deity of Not, 9330 Demon of Ignorance, 13 Derik Furman, 231 1 Desert Wind, 173, 175, 177, 257 Devil’s Face, 77 Devil’s Glove, 264 , 51, 88, 228, 234 Dinacoli Tribe, 27 Divination, 39, 90, 92, 274 Divine Entities Divine World, 122 Divine Wrath, 93 Dogboy, 190, 197 Doom of the Cosmos, 219 Doom of the World, 97 133 Dragon Era, 86 Dragon Wars, 102 Dragonbreaker, 121, 124, 129, 259 Dragonewt Roads, 248 Dread Guardian, 1174 Duke of Aldachur, 23 Durndor the Gutburner, 12261 E Earth Avenger, 97 Earth Family, The, 94 Earth Queen, 139 Earth Witch, 141 Earth Witches, 141 Earthmother, 133 Ehilm's Flame, 204 Eight Great Heroes of Sartar, The, 131 Eight Temperaments, The, 77 Eighteen Occupations, 201 Elder Gods, 93 Elder Race, 9, 245 Elemental Deities, 96 Elmal and Yelmalio, 151 Elmal the Chieftain, 153 Elmali of Sartar, 20 Emperor of the Fire Tribe, 124 Emperor of the Universe, 95 Emperor’s Age, 280 Empire of Wyrms Friends, 13 End of the World, 204 Enestakos the Stargazer, 2140, 143 Engorn, 1 152, 277 Enhyli Clan, 2877 Enjossi the Swimmer, 21 Entarios the Supporter, 114, 138 Entarkval Hospitality Breaker, 171 Entra the Sow Mother, 1227 Ephikhor the Librarian, 115 Ephikor the Librarian, 165 Er’s Pool, 135, 204, 209, 214, 215, 245 Ernalda Heroquests, 191 Ernalda’s Aunt, 141 Ernalda’s Home, 114 Ernalda’s Virtues, 135, 273, 275 Esnans, 14 Esra the Barley Mother, 144 Eternal Battle Rune V, 1, 162 Eternal Witness, 215 Eurmal slew Grandfather Mortal, 91 Evil Emperor, 117 Evil Empire, 242 Evil Other Brother, 9 F Falling Star Javelins, 154 Famegrave Fort, 229 Farewell Poem, 157 Father of Dragons, 27, 227, 228, 20, 241, 256 Merciful Lady Feat, 148 Natyrsa Chaos Foe Feat, 19 Redalda Feat, 154 Rigsadal Feat, 154 Hearthguard, 154 Forest Friend Ritual Feat, 142 Snake Goddess Feat, 143 Ceremonialist Feat, 142 d The Earth Sight Feat, 142 d The Supporter Feat, 143 l Peacemaker Ritual Feat, 143 x Bountiful Mother Feat, 142 x Earth Healing Feat, 142 x The Orane Feat, 143 t Leader of Battles Feat, 172 t The Kill Everyone Feat, 172 t The Sword God Feat, 172 h Equal Exchange Feat, 158 h Path Watch Feat, 159 h Silvertongue Feat, 158 y The Knowing Feat, 166 g Breath Mastery Feat, 127 g The Great Storm Feat, 128 g The Hedkoranth Feat, 128 g The 28 g The Thunder Weapons Feat, 127 g The Thunderer Feat, 127 g Vanganth Breath, 127 s Four Magical Weapons Feat, 127 s The Finovan Feat, 128 s Trail West Feat, 127 x/s The Niskis Feat, 128 g Frenzy of the Bull, 178 V Beat the Devil, 178  Smooth Talking Tol Feat, 182  Become Alynx Feat, 182  The Whispering Caves Feat, 18ady, 148 Ferryman, 156 Festival of the Beasts, 280 Feud-makers, 277 Final Unity, 2133 Fire Dance, 142 Fire of Justice, 20 Sky Rune . Firebull Moot, 271 Fires of Ehilm, 187 Fires of Justice, 199 Firewitch, 236, 262 Firewoods, 18704 First Created, 155 First Dragon, 96 First Hospitality, 89 First Storm, 39, 1975 Five Great Kingdoms, 224 Five Orlanthi Souls, The, 79 Flamal Big Elf, 2624 Flames of Truth, 174 Flintlocks, 261 Flower Dance, 144 Flower of Life, 135 Foe of Ernalda, 16 Fool’s Gate, 282 Forbidden Temples, 162 Foreigner’s Wedding, 14 Forthanland Valley, 222 Founder, 89 Freedom. See Change 8 Funeral Dance, 142 Furious One, 17 G 100 Ganestarus, 597 Gate of the West, 167 Gate to the Underworld, 987 Gates of the East, 2001 Geas, 170, 172, 249 Giver, 135 Giver of Customs, 135 Giver of Plenty, 13272 Goatkin, 262, 185, 189, God-King of the Holy Country, 220, 228 Godlearner, 103 God‑Learner, 233 Gods of Disorder, , 9, 10, 13, 31, 39, 44, 122, 138, God-Talker, 16 God-Talkers, 87 Godworld, 136 Gold, 31 Gold Gryphon, 96 Goldedge Regiment, 264 Golden City, 94 Golden Dara Happan Wheel, 13 Golden Necklace of Enlivenment, 141 Goldeneye Horses, 256 156, 158 Good One, The, 267 Good Rats, 205 Good Thunder Rainstorm, 1 Gore and Gash, 103 Gornans, 144 Grace Ladies of Nochet, 13253 Grandmother of the Earth Tribe, 95 Gray Sages, 165 Great Bull, 173, 97, 100, 114, 115, Great Dragon, 97 Great Duck Hunt, The, 271 Great Ernalda, 135 Great Flood, 97 Great Free People, 136 Great Goddess, 135 71 Great Hospital of Nochet, 115 Great Lady of Magic, 135 Great Lady Vyran, 104 Great Libraries, 15 Great Mountain, 39, 94, 174 Great Mover, 122 Great Nochet, 21 Great Passage, 159 Great Schedule, 243 Great Sleep, 1 Great Study, 161 Great Temple, 114, 115, 27148 Great Womb, 135 Greater Darkness, 100124 Green Garden, 194 Green Woman, 135 Greenstone, 114, Grey Lords, The, 284 Grizzly Hill, 1114 Grounder, 140 Growing Wind, 177 Guardian Hills, 221, H Hadrinor, 1017 Hall of Orlanth, 77 Hall of the Dead, 99 Hall of the Maggot-Liege, 98 Halls of the Slain, 155 Harbor Market of Nochet, 12 Harmony Harp, 1480 Harsalter, 23 Harvest Queen, 14 Healer, 97 Heart of the Quivini, 233 Hearthguard, 1582, 128 Helanth Rainmaker, 1 214, 275 Hendrik the Free, 48, 80,33 Hendriking Kings, 116 Hendriking Tribe, 132 Hendrikings, 48, 1300 Henird the Leader, 25 77 Heortarl, 12, 21, 25, 188, 190, 195 Heortarl Finriksson, Sage, 21 Heortarl the Bearded, 193 Heortling King, 10 10 Heort's Laws, 206, 207, 210, 211, 212, 214 Her Home, 114 Heralds' Podium, 244 Herd Mother, 177, 257 Herder, , 72, 136, 219, 228, 251, 257 Alakoring Dragonbreaker, 133 Great Renvald, 3 Hendrik the Free, 14 Vargast Redhand, 132 48 Heroquest Draw, 63 Hidden King, 15 Hidden Spark, 203 Hidden Way, 159 High King of the Gods, 99 High King Tarkalor, 114 High Priestesses of the Clearwine Earth Temple, 138 High Town, 243 Highest Priest of Orlanth, 101 1, 276 Hiordings, 273, 275, 277, 278 History of the Kingdom of Sartar, 22 Holy Orlanthland, 224 Holy Places, 86 Holy Sisters, 148 Home of the Gods, 194, 201 Homes of the Great Gods, 194 3 Hon-eel the Artess, 2549 Horrifying Emperor of the Dead, 51 Horse God, 150 Horse Queen, 224, 257 Hospitality, 90 Hospitality Greeting, 248 First Hospitality, The First, Household Members, 345, 251, 264, 267, 276, 277 Humakt Duel, 168 Humakt Holy Days, 169 Human Sacrifice, 86 Hummingbird, 141 Hundred-Thanes, 172 Hunter, 11 Huvendars the Silent, 115 Hyalor the Rider, 256 Hyriam the Scribe, 187 I 1 I Fought, We Won, 9, 10 Icemen, 100 Idovanic, 7 Ilgalad Trollfriend, 230 Immolator bolt of power, 127 Immortal World, 187 Immortal Worlds, 19 Imperial Bodyguard, 267 Imperial Occupiers, 20 Infant King, 25, 71 Ingolf Dragonfriend, 102 Inner Seas, 103 Inns, 245 Invincible Golden Horde, 103 Ir, 11 Iron Books, 163 I6 Iron Plants, 97 Isbarn the Goose Girl 140 Isidilian the Wise, 21 Ivalists, 12 Ivarne the Ancestress, 76 Rites of Ivarne, 4 J 6 Jaldon Goldentooth, 257 Jaldonkillers, 50 Jardan the Archer, 256 Jar-eel the Razoress, 25 Jelenkev, 13 Jolsedar the Brain Flayer, 3 Jononral the Fearsome, 18 Jonstown Temple, 163, 165 Jorad Sideburn, 268, 270 Jorastor, 275 Josad the Elder, 25 Jotisan of Karse, 223, 227 Journey to the Gates of Dusk, 187 Justice, 9, 49, 52, 125, 127, 151, 168, 199, 206, 210, 211, 214, 216, 217 Justice Spear, 154 Justicebringer, 121 K 5 Kallai Korlmhysson, 26 Kangharl “Blackmoor” Kagradusson, 21 Karandoli clan, 189, 275, 23 Karsten Fardrosson, 25 Karu-linoran, Keen Edge of War, 167 Keeper of Mysteries, 135 Keeper of the Dead, 167 Keeper of the Laws, 160 Keepers of the Six Stories, 16 Great Khans, Great, 11 King Andrin of the Hendrikings, 220 King Baltalbos 86 King Hippogriff, 11 King of Heortland, 272 King of Spirits, 124 King of the Gods, 6, 9, 85, 89, 111, 125, 138, 266 King of the Umbroli, 128 King of the Water Tribe, 97 King Saronil of Sartar, 23 King Storm Kahn, 225 King Tarkalor, 53, 113, 151, 171, 220, 224, 252, 254, 255, 284 [[King Vingkot, 100 King Vingkot returned, 227 Kingdom of Sartar, 7, 10, 52, 221, 231, 242, 254, 272 Kingdom of Sartar, The, 221 Kingdom of the Heortlings, 124 Kings of the Colymar, 27 Kitchen-boy, 210 Knights, 266 Knowing God, 189, 193 Knowledge Temples, 1, 209 Kolating Shamans, 75 Kolating Spirit Societies, 7 Korol, 100 Korolvanth, 12, 19, 24, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 83, 84, 86, 88, 89, 130, 190, 191, 192, 195, 197, 199 Korolvanth the Sad, Skald, 15 Kostajor Wolf-champion, 2 l Lady of Inspiration, 189 Land of the Dead, 93 Larnsting, 121, 133 Larnstings, 133 Last Orlanthi King, 227, 252 La-ungariant the Mistress of Ceremonies, 20 Lawmaker, 121 Laws of Creation, 162, 174 Laws of Hospitality, 98 Laws of Vingkot, 15 Lawstaff Path, 15 Leika “Beti” Orlkensorsdotter, 27 Libarator of Justice, 81 Life Rune x, 69 Lifebringer, 121 Lifebringers, 91 Lightbringer’s Path, 187 Lightbringer’s Quest, 187 Lightbringer’s Summons, 15 Lightning, 24, Lismelder Tribe, 233 List of Visionaries, 18 Locaem Tribe, 229 Locked Gate, 96 Logic People, 94 Lokmaydism, 24 Lord Aranvark’s Cabin, 187 Lord Light, 93 Lord of Beast Valley, 236 Lord of Prax, 42, 173 Lord of the Eternal Battle, 173 Lord of the Gold Foe, 133 Lord of the Middle Air, 122 Lord of the North, 196 Lord of the Undead Army, 138 Lord of the Water Tribe, 124 Lord of Tongues, 189 Loud-Thundering Husband of Ernalda, 121 Loyal Thane of Orlanth, 11 Lunar assassins, 225 Lunar citizens, 249 Lunar Conquest., 15, 71, Lunar Field School of Magic, 269, 270 Lunar Governor-General, 248, 250 Lunar Imperial Army, The, 267 Lunar Manors, 280 Lunar military governors, 225 Lunar Pocket, 2468 Lunar sorcerers, 227 Lunar sorceress, 195 Lunar Spies, 205 Lunar Time, 3 M Magasta’s Pool, 6, 194 Maggothome, 204 Maggotliege, 29 Mahome’s Day, 95 Making Peace, 28 Malani king, 22 Mallia 75, 97, 284 Man in crimson, 105 Many-Treasures, 17 Marking Bone, 160 Marriage of Orlanth and Ernalda, 6 2 Mastakos the Mover, 97 Master of the Dragon Power, 121, 124 Master of the Lightnings, 11 Mayor, 220 Men’s Initiation, 79 Midwife of Time, 99 Mighty Mountain, 19 Mistress of Ceremonies, 135 Mistress of the Words of Power, 14 Monro Lantern, 151 Moontown, 2461 Mother Ernalda, 140 Mother of All Life, 135, 137 Mother of the Gods, 135 Mother of Vengeance, 135 Mountain Glider, 196 Mountain Mother, 179 Mountain of Ice, 127 Mousehole, 187 6 Mules, 19 Mythic Ages, 195 N 8 Narnarra the Greater, 22 Native Corps, 268 Natural Magic, 79 Necklace of Enlivenment, 19 Nennorion Tower, 187 Nevala the Ewe Mother, 14 Night Wolf, 187 Nightcult, The, 220 Nine Doors, 195 Ninth Door, 195 Orlanth’s Ring, 195 Umath’s Age, 122 No Breath, 15 Non-Human Languages, 358 Nontraya the Taker and Waster, 138 North Winds, 173 Northern Horse People, 1 O Oak of Vengeance, 89, 278 Oaths, 91 Obduran the Flyer, 102 Obsidian Palace, 197, 203 Occupation and Rebellion, 225 Odayla, 209, 214, 215 Ohorlanth, 73, 121, 128 Old Death, 167 Old Man, 94 Old Orshanti Clan, 220 Old Tarshite, 255 Old Wind, 116 On Jorri, 100 One Ear, 178 One-Use Magic, 92 Only Old One, 49, 203, 220 Opposed Runes Chalana Arroy, 146 Elmal, 152 Ernalda, 137 Humakt, 169 Issaries, 156 Lhankor Mhy, 162 Orlanth, 123 Urox, 176 Orane Golden-Necklace, 116, 141 Orendana, 135 Orenoar, 93, 160 Orest Earth Mother, 256 Orgwaha, 177, 245 Orlanth, 87, 95, 99, 107, 116, 121, 133, 151, 179, 192, 193, 204, 206, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 219, 241, 244 Orlanth and Aroka, 185 Orlanth and Ernalda, 41, 44, 76, 85, 88, 91, 99, 100, 106, 125, 153, 187, 195, 228, 264 Orlanth and Red Shepelkirt, 103 Orlanth and the Machine God, 103 Orlanth and the Storm Age, 95 Orlanth at Roundstone, 81 Orlanth Barntar, 123 Orlanth Hedkoranth, 123 Orlanth Heler, 123 Orlanth Lightbringer, 123 Orlanth Odayla, 123 Orlanth Rex, 121 Orlanth temple, 86, 114, 224 Orlanth the King, 123 Orlanth the Wind, 121 Orlanth Thunderer, 122 Orlanth’s Charioteer, 97 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 194 Orlanth’s Hall, 77, 85, 187, 195 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Orlanth’s Loyal Thane, 97 Orlanth’s Ring, 85, 195 Orlanth’s Stead, 151, 156, 161, 195 Orlanth’s wife, 123, 194 Orlanth and Dragons, 124 Orlanth and Ernalda, 76 Orlanth Heler, 81 Orlanth Larnsting, 122 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 194 Orlanth’s Ring, 85, 195 Orlanthcarl, 121 Orlanthdar, 121 Orlanthi, 201, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 219, 241 Orlanthi Appearance, 29 Orlanthi Book, The, 205 Orlanthi Clothing, 32 Orlanthi Flying, 123 Orlanthi Food, 30 Orlanthi Horses, 153 Orlanthi Housing, 30 Orlanthi Key to Sorcery, 162 Orlanthi kings,Orlanthi Lands, 30 Orlanthi Livestock, 30 Orlanthi major deities, 9 Orlanthi men, 14, 29 Orlanthi Mythology, 93 Orlanthi Names, 23 Orlanthi Pantheon, 76 Orlanthi Religion, 9, 76 Orlanthi Tattoos, 29 Orlanthi Weapons and Armor, 32 Orlanthi Woad, 125 Orlanthi women, 14, 29 Orlanthi, The, 9 Orlanth's Swordthane, 128 Orleving, 138, 277 Orlgandi Rangorsson, 275 Orlgard, 275 Orlkar Tribute, 274 Orlkarth Lhankpentsson, 275 Orlmakt the Humakti, 191 Orlmandan the Red, 102 Orlmarkt Braveheart, Mercenary, 18 Orlmarth Clan, 12, 13, 19, 24, 25, 65, 273, 275, 277, 284 Ormakt, 121 Ormalaya, 121 Ormthane Vale, 138, 278 Oronin satrapy, 243 Oronio, 148 Ortossi, 275 Orventili, 141, 143, 191 Oslir, 97 Oslir River, 264 Oslira, 97 Other Side, 73, 77, 82, 87, 115, 169, 183, 184, 185, 186, 187, 188, 190, 192, 193, 194, 197, 201, 202, 204, 264 Otherworld Barrier, 193, 194 Outer Wind, 122 Outpost of Logic, 127 Overdruva, 142 Owenreth the Exile, 133 owner and originator of the Communication Rune, 156 owner of the Communication Rune, 156 Pagappos List, 113 Pain of Chaos, 177 Palace of Life, 204 Palace of the Dead, 204 Palace of the Old One, 98 Palangio, 132, 187 Palangio the Vrok, 187 Palashee Long-Axe, 254, 255, 272 Pantheons, Other, 76 Parntor the Swift, 100 patron of poets, 156 Pauper Kings of Tarsh, 220 Pavis, 92, 119, 140, 163, 164, 165, 189, 239, 248, 270, 272 Payment for Healing, 146 Peace Resource, Clan, 34 Peace Resource, Tribal, 35 Peacemaker, 135 Pelanth, 121 Pelora the Wheat Mother, 140 Peloria, 7, 10, 122, 148, 161, 241 Pelorians, 136, 266 Penterest Orldagsson, 275 Peoples' Podium, 244 Perfect Palace, 93, 94 Personal Magic Penalties, 90 Personality, 78 Peten of Pennel, 189 Pharandros, 253, 254, 255 Pharaoh, 163, 220 Phargentes, 223, 254, 272 Philosopher King, 55, 227, 243 Phoenix, 187 Phoronestes, 254, 255 Physics, 6 Picture Door, 243 Pit of Conflict, 170 Places of the Colymar Lands, 278 plant rune, 94 Plant Rune 1, 70 Pledge of the Gods, 99 Plundering of Aron, 40, 128 Pockets, 244 Poet, 121 Poetry, 157 poison, 146, 148, 202, 224, 275 Poison Blood, 104 Pol Joni, 51, 112, 257 Pole Star, 85, 153, 154, 195, 269 Poljoni, 222, 228, 231, 239 Poljoni, The, 231 Pony Clan, 276, 277 Porter of the Palace of the Dead, 204 Potters Clan, 276 power of Death, 167, 168, 170, 171 power of Words and Understanding, 155 Power Runes, 69 Prax, 45, 71, 112, 163, 176, 177, 178, 222, 231, 239, 246, 248, 257, 264, 267, 270, 272 Praxian, 45, 50, 176, 221, 231, 245, 250, 251, 257 Praxians, 274 Prayer, 86 prayer to Orlanth, 126 Predark, 95, 100, 177, 193 Pregnant Darkness, 196 Priest, 18 Priestesses Chalana Arroy, 147 Ernalda, 138 Priests, 84 Elmal, 153 Issaries, 157 Lhankor Mhy, 163 Orlanth, 124 Primal Air, 6, 122 Prince Jarolar, 282 Prince of Sartar, 85, 165, 229, 242, 243 Prince Saronil, 224, 248, 254 Prince Terasarin, 234 Princeros, 228, 234 Princeros Tribe, 234 Princes of Sartar, 115, 223, 224, 252 Prisoner God, 196 promise of the future, 98, 99 Proof of Princes, 241 Prophecy of the Hero Wars, 219 Propitiatory Sacrifice, 106 Protector of the Orlanthi people, 122 Proud Tribe, 233 Provincial Army, 248, 267, 268, 270 Provincial Army, The, 268 Provincial Lunar Army, 250 Provinicial Governor, 234 Pyjeemsab, 254 Quackford, 276, 282 Queen, 135 Queen Hendira, of House Norinel, 253 Queen Leika, 275, 276 Queen of Ezel, 114 Queen of Nochet, 224 Queen of the Darkness Tribe, 124 Queen of the Dead, 141 Queen of the Earth Tribe, 135 Queen of the Universe, 135 Queen of the World, 137 Queendom, 263 Queen-Priestess at Sacred Ezel, 138 Quivin, 89, 220, 221, 223, 241, 242, 246, 248, 274 Quivin Mountains, 223, 242 Quivini, 220, 221, 222, 225, 241, 274 Quivini Mountains, 115, 248 Raging God, 173 Ragnaglar, 97, 173, 177, 264 Raibanth, 225, 270, 280 Raider, 121 Raiders, Bandits and Other Dangers, 250 rains of life, 97 Ralios, 10, 102, 113, 161, 181, 204 Ram, 121 Rasdandar, 93 Rastoron, 275 Ratslaf, 93 Rausa, 97, 203 Rausa’s Palace, 187 Raw Greed Flaw, 159 Razor-Edged shield, 154 Reaching Moon Temple, 265 Rebel, 121 Rebel Vale, 115 Rebellion, The, 271 Reckoning Scroll, The, 105 Red Emperor, 7, 10, 171, 224, 228, 252, 265, 266, 267, 268, 270 Red God, 39, 42, 95, 97 Red Goddess, 7, 52, 71, 76, 104, 113, 124, 136, 158, 224, 242, 254, 255, 264, 265, 266, 267, 269 Red Moon, 122, 219, 220, 224 Red Moon Empress, 104 Red Moon Goddess, 7 Redalda, 111, 153, 154 Redbird, 227, 243, 270, 276 Red-Haired Women, 112, 126 Relife Sickness, 148 Renvald Meldekbane, 134 Report on the Orlanthi, 206 Reprisal, Agents of, 91 Requirement for Proof, 98, 99 Resurrection, 121, 146, 147, 169 in Glorantha, 148 Revenge, 210 Riddling End, 160 Right Arm Valley, 244 Righteous Wind Rebellion, 225, 234, 271 Ring of Command, 276 Ring of Dragons,Ring of Sartar, 221, 225 ritual Arming of Orlanth, 202 Ritual Magic, 85 River of Corpses, 187 Robasart, 23, 275, 277, 278 Rockwood Mountains, 7 Roganvarth Loud-Laugh, 230 Roitina, 141 Rolling Thunder, 128 Rostakos, 275, 277 Roundstone, 81, 230 Royal Palace, 113, 244 Rufelza, 265 Rug of Peace, 141 Ruins and Graves, 247 Rune Condition Communication Rune h, 71 Eternal Battle Rune V, 71 Infinity S, 71 Luck Rune K, 71 Magic R, 71 Mastery W, 71 Moon Rune /, 71 Elemental Air g, 69 Darkness o, 69 Earth d, 69 Fire/Sky ., 69 Water 7, 69 Form Beast ', 70 Chaos ?, 71 Man ,, 70 Plant 1, 70 Spirit b, 71 Power Death t, 70 Disorder j, 69 Harmony l, 69 Illusion i, 70 Life x, 69 Movement s, 70 Stasis c, 70 Truth y, 70 Sub-rune Yinkin Rune , 72 Rune Affinities and Your Personality, 78 for Initiates, 80 for Lay Members, 77 Rune Affinities, What are they?, 74 Rune Affinity . Fire Rune Affinity, 151 a Law Rune Affinity, 162 d Earth Rune Affinity, 137 g Air Rune Affinity, 123, 175 h Communication Rune Affinity, 156 l Harmony Rune Affinity, 137, 146 s Movement Rune Affinity, 123 t Death Rune Affinity, 169 V Eternal Battle Rune Affinity, 175 x Life Rune Affinity, 137, 146 y Truth Rune Affinity, 151, 161, 169  Yinkin Rune Affinity, 180 Rune Affinity Mastery Rune Affinity, 123 Rune Classifications, 68 Rune of Air, 122 Rune of Mastery, 123 Rune of Movement, 122 Runegate, 107, 111, 152, 215, 224, 274, 275, 277, 278, 282 Runegate Clan, 277 Runes How do I get new runes?, 73 Switching, 73 Runes of the Orlanthi, 73 Runes, Combining, 80 Runes, Condition, 71 Runes, Form, 70 Runes, Lesser, 72 Runes, When do I get my?, 73 Running a Heroquest, 187 Rural Occupations, 15 Sacred Clan, 277 Sacred Ezel, 114 Sacred Flame of Sartar, 271 Sacred Time, 87, 147, 157, 201, 212, 222 Sacred Top Hill, 115 Sacred Way, 188 Sacrifice, 86, 106 Sacrifice Dance, 38, 142 saffron, 137, 143 Sage, 21, 160 Sages, 163 Salinarg, 115, 223, 224 Salmon Clan, 277 Salmon Rite, 275 Sambari, 220, 228, 229, 230, 274 Sambari Tribe, 230 Sandals of Darkness, 127 sandstone, 246 Saronil, 222, 223, 224, 241 Sartar, 210, 214, 216, 217, 218, 219, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224, 225, 226, 227, 228, 241, 242, 244, 275 Sartar Dynasty, The, 223 Sartar kings, 244 Sartar, House of, 7, 10, 55, 58, 115, 165, 222, 224, 225, 239, 242, 245, 248, 250, 255, 256 Sartar, Kingdom of, 12 Sartar’s Cities, 235 Sartar’s Peace, 249 Sartar’s Royal Roads, 247 Sartarite Army, 224 Sartarite Kings Lists, 205 Sartarite Places of Interest, 236 Sartar's Palace, 244 Scarf of Mist, 127 Scarlet Warlord, 104 Scarlet Wave, 104 Scathing Waters, 113 Scorpion Men, 65, 177 Scribe of the Immortals, 160 Sea Tribe, 97 Searing Bolt, 128 Season of Five Storms, 271 Seasons Of The Year, 359 Second Age, 6, 48, 84, 103, 115, 122, 123, 126, 156, 162, 189, 239, 262 Second Council, 100 Second Initiation, 187 Second Son, 41, 77, 100 Second Wave, The, 274 Sedenya, 265 Seeker, 160 Selelmal, 133 Separator, 109, 167 Serdrodosa the Earth Witch, 141 Seshnela, 163 Sevalda, 135 Seven Falls, 275, 277 Seven Lightbringers, 109, 117 Seven Mothers, 113, 231, 239, 243, 254, 269 Seven Mothers Temple, 243 Seven Winds, 189 Severed Clans, 278 Severed, The Babeester Gor, 171 Eurmal, 171 Humakt, 171 Urox, 171 Severing, The, 171 Sh’harkazeel, 96 Shadow Empire, 204 Shadow Plateau, 49, 105, 220, 246, 263 Shadows, 133 Sharla, 141 She Who Waits, 254 she-elf, 259 Sheng Seleris, 227 Shepelkirt, 71, 76, 104, 124, 266, 267 Sherl, 189 Sh'hakarzeel, 102, 124, 246 Shield of Arran, 127, 192 Short Lightbringers' Pilgrimage, 201 Short Lightbringers Quest, 195, 199, 201 Shrouded One, 135 Shut‑out, 224 Sibyls of Enervi, 114 Silence, 93 Silver, 31, 158 Silver Age, 99, 195 silver armband, 128 Single Matron Woman, 256, 257 Sir Ethilrist, 257 Sir Sea, 93 Sisters Army, 267 Sisters of Mercy, 115, 148 Situational Modifier, 15 Six Guardians, 188, 189 Six Stones, 169, 184 Six Virtues of Orlanth, 9, 125, 130, 353 Skald, 19 Sky Bear, 114 Sky Dome, 85 Sky Gorp, 100 Sky Terror, 196 Skyfall Lake, 236, 239, 262 Slavewall Regiment, 268 Slayer of Men, 167 Slontos, 133 Snake Goddess, 135, 141 Snake Pipe Hollow, 250, 251, 276 Snakepipe Hollow, 239, 264 Sofala, 202 Sofala the Turtle Queen, 156 Sog’s Ruins, 119 Solar Emperor, 266 Solar Empire, 94 Solthi River,Son of Ragorn, 196 son of the Moon, 265 Song of Immolation, 242 Song of the World, 259 Song of Truth, 99 Sora Goodseller, 15, 25, 190 Sora Sweetvoiced, Trader, 20 Sorana Tor, 86 sorcerers, 49, 76, 83, 103, 104, 134, 162, 171, 188, 209, 224, 227, 228, 257, 267 Sor-Eel the Short, 270 Source of Bounty, 135 source of Communication, 155 Source of Knowledge, 161 Source of Life, 137 source of the Air Rune, 123 Source of the Death Rune, 168, 169 Source of the Earth Rune, 137 Source of the Eternal Battle Rune, 175 Source of the Great Darkness, 173 Source of the Harmony Rune, 137, 146 Source of the language spoken by the Men of Dragon Pass, 158 Source of the Life Rune, 137 Source of the most powerful Orlanthi magic, 183 Source of the Movement Rune, 123 Source of the Stream, 277 Source of the Truth Rune, 161 Spare Me, 192 Speaking God, 189 Spell of Summons, 193 Spells, 74 Spike, 93, 94, 97, 115, 147, 160, 174, 196 Spike of Law, 160 Spike, The, 94 Spinner, 135 spirit magic, 71, 82, 126, 141, 148, 165 Spirit Realm, 204 Spirit Rune b, 71 Spirit Society Storm Bull Bull’s Breath g, 177 Bull’s Heart g, 177 Bull’s Hide V, 177 Bull’s Hooves g, 177 Bull’s Horns g, 177 Bull’s Legs g, 177 Foe of the Devil V, 177 Rage of the Bull V, 177 Spirit Tradition Earth Witch, 141 spirits, 107, 204, 209, 210, 223, 224 spirits of reprisal, 102 Star Heart, 100 Starbrow, 227, 275 Starbrow’s Rebellion, 54, 55, 225, 229, 230, 233, 271, 272, 276 Starbrow's Rebellion, 271 Starfire Ridges, 280, 284 stars, 189, 204 Stasis Rune c, 70 statement of recognition, 99 Stead of the Ram, 114 Steal Forest, 133 Steal Woods, 132 Stone Cross, 219 Stone of Two Colors, 224 stone soldiers, 104 Storm Age, 97, 114, 117, 121, 173, 198, 279 Storm Breath, 127 Storm Bull, 9, 47, 92, 112, 116, 173, 175, 176, 177, 214, 227, 245, 251, 257 Storm Bull Spirit Society, 177 Storm Bull Spirit Society, the, 176 Storm Hills, 174, 176 Storm kin, 167 Storm Pantheon, 111, 156 Storm Realm, 195 Storm Tribe, 133 Storm Tribe Age, 195 Storm Voices, 85, 124 Stormspeech, 251 Stormwalk Mountain, 116, 176, 246 Stormwalk Mountains, 116, 246, 274 Stormwalkers, 116 Stream, 274, 277 Stream, The, 229, 236, 277, 279 Streamvale, 87 Stretcher and Sticker, 140 Strife of the Tribes, 220 Subcult Deity, 106 Subcults Chalana Arroy l Arroin, 148 l Erissa, 148 l The Sisters of Mercy, 148 Elmal Anatyr the Chieftain (y), 153 Hyalor (.), 153 Redalda (.), 153 Elmal Rigsdal(y), 153 Ernalda d Asrelia, 139 d Enferalda, 140 d Kadone, 140 d Kev, 140 d Maran, 141 d Talosa, 141 d Ty Kora Tek, 141 l Bevara, 140 l Mother Ernalda, 140 l Orventili, 141 l Roitina, 141 x Esrola, 140 x Esrola Uleria, 140 x Flamal, 140 x Orane, 141 Humakt Indrodar Greydog (y), 171 Ingenew Redson (y), 171 Yan Starcere (y), 171 Issaries Garzeen (h), 157 Goldentongue (h), 158 h Harst, 157 Thereltoro the Herald (h), 158 Lhankor Mhy Irnar, Sartar’s Lawspeaker (y), 165 The Gray Ones (y), 164 Lhankor Mhy Dilfar Deepsighted (y), 164 Lhankor Mhy Wild Sages (y), 165 Orlanth g Barntar, 125 g Hedkoranth, 125 gsW Vinga, 126 g7 Heler, 125 s Destor, 125 s Mastakos, 126 sx Niskis, 126 W Dar, 125 W Orlanth Rex, 126 Urox, 177 Yinkin Alusar the Spy, 181 Gavren the Hunter, 181 Subcults, The, 81 Subere, 69, 99, 203 Suchara the Rye Mother, 140 Summer Wife, 100 Summons of Evil, 92, 193 Sun Dome County, 239, 254 Sun Dome Templar, 220 Sun Dome Temple, 151, 239, 254 Sun God, 150 Sun, The, 193, 256 Sustainer, 135 Swan Clan, 277 swan maiden, 277 Swen Leapfoot, 221 Swenstown, 221, 223, 231, 235, 239, 248, 270 Swenstown Confederation, 231 Swoop, The, 242 Sword and Helm of Vingkot, 227 Sword Day, 134 Sword of Five Dooms, 190 Swords, 51, 85, 172, 209 Swordvale, 233 Sylila, 243 Taker of Breath, 167 Taling's Bridge, 242 Talking God, 155, 189 Talosa, 141 Talosi, 25, 88, 141, 144 Talosi snakes, 141 talosi swallower, 88 Tanisor, 243 Taral War, 274, 275, 276, 277, 278 Taraling Clan, 275, 277 Tarkalor, 23, 53, 165, 223, 224, 248, 254, 277 Tarkalor Keep, 277, 284 Tarkarlings, 76 Tarndisi’s Grove, 280 Tarsh, 7, 52, 53, 114, 141, 163, 171, 222, 223, 224, 226, 231, 234, 236, 243, 253, 254, 265, 268, 269, 270, 272, 274 Tarshite, 226, 253, 254, 268, 272 Tarshite Heavy Foot, 268 Tat, 121 Tatius the Bright, 243, 268, 269, 270 Taxes, Robbery and Retaliation, 270 Tekakos, 138 Telmori, 51, 52, 54, 65, 113, 180, 221, 225, 228, 230, 240, 245, 255, 256, 269 Telmori Tribe, 54, 221 Telmori, The, 230 Temertain, 55, 177, 223, 227, 230, 236, 243, 244, 245, 248, 270, 276 Temple,Temple Libraries, 162 Temple of Orlanth, 7, 271 Temple of the Cave of Serpents, 114 Temple to the Reaching Moon, 272 Temples and Cults, 84 Ten Stone Wall Regiments, 268 Terasarin, 115, 223, 224 Terms of the Lunar Peace, 270 Teshnos, 163, 243 Thane, 19 The Green Age, 94 The Kingdom of Sartar, 10 the look, 128 The Punisher, 100 The Red Moon, 7, 52 the sun, 6, 43, 101, 135, 151, 153, 154, 202, 203, 230, 247 The Three Old Gods, 85 The Thunder Brothers, 130 The Triad, 196 Thed, 97 Theme, 10 Therelma the Mother of Language, 158 Thereltero, 156 Theya, 100 Theya Jenalasdottir, Ernalda Priestess, 18 Theya Two Mothers, 191 Theyalan, 122 Theyalan Calendar, The, 358 Theyalan Council, 100 Theyalan Languages, 357 Theyalans, 100 Thief, 21 Third Age, 46, 49, 71, 122, 124, 136, 189 Third Bridge Latifundia, 280 Third Day, 195 Third Mother, 100 Thirteen great temples, 114 Thorgeir's Cow, 242 Thousand Humakti, The, 169 Three Contests, 95 Three Great Oaths of Men, The, 222 Three Sacred Scripts, 160, 161, 164, 357 Three Worlds, The, 174 Three‑bend Road, 242 Three-Bladed Spear, 121 Three-Bladed Thunder Spear, 127 Thrinbarri, 40, 128, 129 Thrinbarri Clouds, 190 Thunder Brothers, 76, 110, 111, 126, 127, 129, 130, 131, 152, 162, 167, 190, 213, 214, 227 Thunder Ridge, 244 Thunder Weapon, 121 Thunderbolt, 108, 125, 128, 130, 192 Thunderbolt Spear, 192 Thunderer, 121, 122 Thunderous Ridge, 113, 244 Tien, 162 Tienatyar, 162 Time, 204 Time Before Darkness, 177 Time in Glorantha, 358 Tin, 31 Tobosta, 102 Tobosta Greenbow, 102 Toena Fort, 152, 231 Tonalang, 227 Tonalang Greathelm, 225, 227 Tonaling Greathelm, 177 Tonaling Hardblow, 231 Top Pocket, 243 Torkan’s Last Fort, 230, 248 Torkani, 51, 105, 220, 221, 228, 230, 274 Torkani Tribe, 230 Torvald Fragments, 162 Torvald Fragments Grimoire, 162 Tosti Runefriend, 163 Tournament of Masters of Luck and Death, 253 Tovtaros, 228, 234 Tovtaros Tribe, 234 Traders’ Hall, 156 Tradetalk, 19, 155, 156, 157 Tragedy of Sarotar and Arkilia, 224 Transcendent Bull, 174 Traveling Through Sartar, 246 Treaty of Duckvale, 280 Treeleaper, 227, 230 Tres Tribe, 235 Triad,The, 196 Trial by Combat, 99 triaty, 214, 274 Tribal Assembly, 34, 35, 124 Members, 35, 228, 244 Military, 58 Support, 35 Tribe, 35 Tribes of Sartar, The, 228 Trickster, 98, 202, 203, 216 Troll Corner, 245 Troll god, 255 troll spirits, 204 Troll Woods, 220, 250, 254 trollkin, 158, 250, 251, 262, 263 Trollkin Curse, 262 trolls, 6, 14, 21, 31, 45, 92, 101, 102, 105, 131, 132, 150, 151, 158, 172, 181, 187, 198, 230, 245, 251, 256, 262, 276 Trolls, 42, 50, 51, 245 Troublesome Poet, 24 True Dragon, 250, 251 True Summons, 100 True Way, 265 True Wisdom, 97 truestone, 119, 176 Truth Rune y, 70 tula, 19, 34, 62, 87, 89, 151, 184, 212 Turnspear, 192 Tusk Riders, 50, 250, 251, 263 Twenty-Four Tribes of Sartar, 228 Two Mong Dragon, 86 two women in red, 104 Two-Ridge Fort, 230 Ty Kora Tek, 94, 138, 141 Tylenea, 93 Types of Worship, 106 Uleria, 93, 245 Umath, 6, 31, 38, 39, 42, 69, 93, 94, 95, 97, 110, 122, 136, 167, 173, 175, 196, 261 Umath’s Age, 195 Umathkar Orldagsdotter, 275 Umbroli, 129, 182 Unbreakable Sword, 101 uncles, 95 undead, 274 Underworld, 6, 21, 25, 47, 69, 85, 97, 98, 99, 101, 105, 117, 121, 135, 136, 141, 143, 147, 148, 149, 151, 152, 156, 160, 166, 167, 168, 169, 173, 178, 184, 187, 194, 195, 196, 197, 198, 203, 204 Underworld reality, 203 Underworld Sites, 194 Underworld., 6 Undying Fire, 193 Unholy Trio, 97, 264, 267 Unity Battle, 132, 222, 259 Unity Council, 45, 122, 133, 259 Unknowable, 196 Upland Marsh, 50, 65, 171, 233, 236, 239, 246, 251, 264, 271, 274 Upper Marzeel River, 220 Urain, 209 Uralda the Cow Mother, 140 Urban Occupations, 19 Urgarndar, 93 Urothtrorol, 129, 130 Urox, 97, 116, 173, 179, 196, 209, 214, 215, 225, 227 Urstera, 116 Urzani, 154 Usara the Oat Mother, 140 Ustrandlings, 100 uttermost Western edge of Glorantha, 127 uz, 245 Uz, 45, 50, 152, 171, 230, 236, 255, 259, 261, 262, 263 Uzdo, 262 Uzko, 208, 262 Uzuz, 262 Vaantar and the Templars, 254 Vadrus, 105, 173 Valind, 42, 194, 196 Vanch, 268 Vanganth Breath, 123 Vanganth Feat, 123 Vantaros Tribe, 234 Vantaros., 228 Varanorlanth, 121 Vargast Two‑ring, 101 Varmandi Clan, 89, 275, 276, 277, 278 Varsmar, 275 Vendref, 256, 257 Vengeance, 90 vengeful sons of the Emperor, 97 Venharl, 23, 275 Venharl Intagarnsson, 275 Veratha, 259 Vermin, 95 Vinga, 81, 125, 214 Vingkot Lawmaker, 100 Vingkot Orlanthsson, 116 Vingkot the King, 97 Vingkot’s Helm, 190 Vingkotling Age, Early, 195 Vingkotling Age, Late, 195 Vingkotling Kings, 228 Vingkotlings, 41, 42, 97, 98, 100, 115, 131, 153, 198, 224, 279 virtue, unstated, 9 Volsaxar, 116 Volsaxiland, 87Volsaxilands, 116 Volsaxing, 220, 252 Volsaxings, 125, 252 Vorda Hill, 116 Voria, 99, 210 Voriof the Shepherd, 97, 214 Votenevra, 142 Vronkali, 259 Waha the Butcher, 257 Wakboth, 44, 71, 77, 97, 99, 124, 174, 175, 177, 197, 204, 266 Walking Corpses, 65, 239, 251 Walktapi, 177 Wanderlore, 207 War Camp, 174 War Clan, 46, 56, 88, 277 War of the Gods, 145 War Resource, Clan, 34 War Resource, Tribal, 35 Wastelands, 112, 264, 266 Water Rune w, 69 Water Tribe, 97 Wealth, 15 Wealth Resource, Clan, 34 Wealth Resource, Tribal, 35 Weapon Taking, 29 weaponthane, 210 Weaver, 137 Weaving Dance, 142 Well of Wisdom, 97 wereducks, 227 werewolf, 221 Wergild, 15 Wergild and Outlawry, 217 West Pocket, 242, 243 Western Ocean, 97, 127 Westfaring, 97, 202, 241 Wheel, 158 Where Our Gods Tread, 113 Whistling Caves, 95 White Ladies, 106, 147 White Lady, 145 Whitewall, 46, 48, 49, 116, 220, 227, 228, 248, 252, 271, 272, 276 Wife of Great Orlanth, 135 Wild Temple, 236, 263 Willandring Clever-Kennings, 229 Wilms, 220 Wilmskirk, 109, 220, 223, 229, 235, 240, 248, 270 Wilmskirk Confederation, 229 Wind Lord, 126, 129, 171, 172, 190 Wind Lords, 129 encountering chaos, 129 meeting a Lightbringer, 129 meeting Earth Priestess, 129 meeting Yelm/Yelmalio priest, 129 Windless Typhoon, 103 Wine Clan, 277 Winter King, 196 Wintertop, 109, 110, 115, 240 wizardry, 75, 82, 126, 133, 137, 141, 148, 162, 165, 261, 269 Wocha Rage, 116 Women’s House, 194 Women’s Initiation, 76 Wonderwood, 127 Wood Sacrifices, 142 Woodpecker Clan, 277 Worion, 204 World Machine, 261 World of the Dead, 197 Worship, 106 Worshipping Foreign Deities, 81 Wound in the Cosmos, 146 Wulfsland, 240 wyter, 15, 34, 35, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 46, 56, 58, 84, 85, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 117, 123, 153, 182, 190, 192, 193, 199, 200, 216, 276 Wyters and Community Magic, 88 Wyvern Riders, 268 Xiola Umbar, 262 Yanestra, 191, 195 Yanestra Cat Witch, 191 Yavor the Lightning Spear, 127 Year-Husband, 152, 194 Yelm, 6, 40, 69, 93, 94, 95, 99, 103, 104, 106, 122, 124, 129, 145, 148, 160, 181, 199, 204, 255, 266, 270 Yelmalio, 24, 107, 113, 129, 151, 153, 186, 234, 239, 254, 255 Yelmalion Templars, 254 Yelm's House of the Dead, 204 Yestina Clan, 204 Yinkin, 9, 17, 22, 24, 31, 42, 47, 56, 67, 72, 88, 95, 97, 98, 122, 126, 179, 181, 209, 214, 215 Yinkin Rune , 72 Yinkin the Ancestor, 182 Yoristina, 222 Youf. See EWF or Empire of the Wyrms' Friends Young Gods, 94 Your Daily Life, 29 Your Glorantha Will Vary, 5, 197 Youth of Orlanth, 121 Yrsa Nightbeam, 230 Yu-Kargzant, 153, 256 Zaramaka, 93 Zarran War, 274, 275, 276, 278 Zethnoring Clan, 229, 273, 275, 278 Zistor, 103, 104, 134 Zistor the Destroyer, 103 Zistori, 103 Zistorism, 103 Zistorites, 103 Zombie War, 275 Zorak Zoran, 102, 169, 176, 196, 255, 262 Zorak Zorani, 251 Zzabur,